


Mirrors

by Yggdrastiles (hauntedsilences)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Murder Husbands, Teasing, Voyeurism, post-season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7403065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedsilences/pseuds/Yggdrastiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Season 3| Hannibal and Will's new house has a bathroom with waaaay too many mirrors, in Will's opinion. Hannibal, however, is more than happy to show Will the perks of said mirrors. He perhaps knows Will just a bit better than Will knows himself, but isn't that how it's always been?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine, please point them out if you spot any ♥  
> Enjoy! :D

The bathroom in their new house off the coast of Spain is covered in floor-to-ceiling mirrors. There was the vanity, over the counter, which stretched at least twelve feet wide, and there were the mirrors that covered a wall and a half directly behind it, as well as a rather redundant standing mirror near a leather ottoman. When Will had seen it all, he'd burst out laughing, "If ever there was a room more suited to your vanity, Hannibal..." Will teased his now pouting husband, who eyed him reproachfully.

 

"Yes, thank you Will. Your input is, as always, encouraged." He said in a tone that was far from sincere. Will just snickered as Hannibal retreated to the kitchen, no doubt to absorb himself in preparations for lunch.

 

However, the conversation about the mirrors was long from over. Will noted with some amusement the way that Hannibal's routine had lengthened to accommodate his tendency to admire himself from every angle. The fact that he tried to be discreet about it, especially if Will was in the room, only heightened Will's amusement. "You're just as attractive as you've always been, Hannibal. Come on, we're going to be late." He chided, interrupting the way Hannibal was trying to sneakily admire his own backside. Hannibal didn't comment, but Will could see the two spots of color blooming high on his cheeks, although the depth of his eyes promised retribution. Will nearly shivered at the thought. 

 

The evening went wonderfully, Hannibal had gotten them reservations at their favorite expensive and highly recommended restaurant and it wasn’t long before it became painfully, arousingly clear that Hannibal was in a particular...mood.Their table was situated in a secluded back corner of the establishment, with Hannibal facing the restaurant and Will seated to his right. The waiter had only just brought them their appetiser before Will felt a silk-clad foot slide against his ankle. His eyes snapped to Hannibal’s as the man calmly brought his wineglass to his lips. “Yes, Will?” He asked, when Will kept staring. Will opened his mouth to speak, but Hannibal raised a challenging eyebrow and his foot wiggled higher. Will looked away, skin flushed, and took a sip of his own glass. The alcohol did nothing to calm the steadily rising tension, and Will wondered how far this particular game would go. 

 

Their first course was passed in relative harmony, until the waiter came to collect their dishes and Hannibal knocked a fork off the table in a way that seemed, to a casual observer, entirely accidental. Will knew better. His suspicions were confirmed as Hannibal smiled sheepishly at the waiter and apologized, twisting in his chair to retrieve the fallen silverware. He rested his hand on Will’s thigh, supposedly for support, but Will nearly choked on his wine as Hannibal slid his hand brazenly up the juncture of his thighs, cupping him intimately and squeezing softly. Will’s knees fell open in some pavlovian response and Hannibal rewarded him with another squeeze, firmer this time, before withdrawing his hand and sitting back up, returning the fork to the table. 

 

Will studiously refused eye contact with anyone, grateful that Hannibal’s explorations had been hidden by the tablecloth. Well, they must have been since they hadn’t been thrown out of the restaurant yet. Hannibal insisted they stay for dessert, looking smug and unrepentant at the way Will squirmed in his seat, trying to adjust himself discreetly where he was now hard and pressing against the zipper of his trousers. Hannibal had ordered for them a plate of honey-baked figs, and when it was brought to them, a sly smile was all the warning Will received before Hannibal forewent utensils altogether and instead brought a fig to Will’s mouth, nearly dripping in honey. There was something about the way he held the fig, the light glinting off the sides of his platinum watch, and the intensity of his stare that had Will recalling a different dinner, which, instead of figs, they dined on ortolans. 

 

Will opened his mouth slowly to accept the fruit from Hannibal’s hand, extending his mouth over the tips of his fingers to lick them clean of the honey. Will watched with satisfaction as Hannibal’s eyes darkened and he pulled his hand away slowly, watching Will as he chewed carefully and then swallowed. “How is it, Will?” He asked, accent thicker with arousal in a way that shot heat up Will’s spine. 

 

“Delicious, Hannibal. Thank you.” He said quietly and the corners of Hannibal’s eyes softened in approval. Hannibal tasted one as well, nodding his approval, before bringing another slice to Will’s lips, and another, and another, until they were all gone. Will licked his lips afterwards, and was startled at the way Hannibal leaned over in a smooth motion, cupping the back of his head with a wide palm, and pressed his lips against Will’s, chasing the flavor of the dessert. Will moaned softly, kissing back but letting Hannibal direct the pace. It was over in an instant, Hannibal withdrawing and straightening his suit as he stood. 

 

“Come now, darling, I believe it’s time to leave.” Hannibal said, and Will stood, grateful that his suit jacket was long enough and the restaurant was dim enough to hide his current state. Hannibal offered him his arm, a move that Will could never get enough of, and Will took it without hesitation, blushing as he heard some patrons stare and whisper. He was used to the looks they got, and more so because Will knew what they saw more than anything was the disparity in age. Will didn’t mind the whispers, he knew that as much as it looked like Will belonged to Hannibal, a possession to flaunt and display, Hannibal equally belonged to Will. There was nothing that Hannibal wouldn’t do for him, and likewise Will had found that the boundaries that had once kept him from being with Hannibal completely had long since dissolved. 

 

Hannibal helped him into the passenger side of the car before rounding the vehicle and sliding in the driver’s seat. The engine purred as it came to life, Hannibal asserting a possessive hold on Will’s knee. Will smirked, once again spreading his legs for Hannibal as his head lolled back against the headrest, neck vulnerable and inviting. Hannibal squeezed once in warning and removed his hand as he made a turn. Will was still hard and straining against his trousers and he slouched in his seat to relieve some of the pressure. 

 

“Darling boy...” Hannibal murmured, taking a moment to glance at him before returning his gaze to the road. He slid a hand along the inside of Will’s thigh, and Will canted his hips in encouragement, but Hannibal denied him. 

 

“Hannibal...” He started, voice not quite desperate, but certainly nearing it. 

 

“Yes, Will?” He asked mildly. 

 

“Please, Hannibal. Touch me.” Will asked, hoping that his manners might appeal to Hannibal, but it seemed tonight that would not be the case. 

 

“I will.” Hannibal said, and Will felt a moment of victory before Hannibal continued. “But not yet. Would you like to touch yourself, Will?” He asked and Will felt his cock leak in response. Will nodded slowly and Hannibal raised his hand to caress his perfectly-tousled curls. 

 

Will wasted no time in unfastening his pants and shoving them down to mid-thigh, the leather of Hannibal’s seats cool against his heated skin. This wasn’t a game they played often, mainly because Hannibal didn’t like messes in his car, but Will knew better than to assume he’d be allowed to come by his own hand. No, there was something incredibly promising in the depths of Hannibal’s eyes that said Will would likely have trouble walking for the next few days. The thought was enough to have his cock bubbling with precome at the tip. Will smoothed the moisture around the head of his cock and hissed as he teased his own slit. He began to stroke himself in even, measured movements, just enough to provide relief, but nowhere near enough to come. 

 

They stopped at a traffic light alongside another car and Will glanced at the car nervously. The windows were tinted, and it was night, there was little risk, but it still made his heart race with excitement. Hannibal, of course, noticed. “Perhaps they would like to see...” he mused, and began to lower the window slowly. Will eyes widened and his blush deepened, from embarrassment or excitement, he could not say. Perhaps a combination of both. The man driving the vehicle next to them glanced through the open window and Will hid his cock under the hem of his shirt, but never stopped stroking himself. “Go on, Will. Will you not show him?” Hannibal teased, reaching over to lift the hem of his shirt and expose him. Will gasped and dared to look at his audience. The man’s eyes had widened as he watched and Will pumped himself shamelessly, tilting his head back in a moan. The man began to lower his own window, but the light had changed and Hannibal sped away with a low chuckle, raising the window once more. 

 

The rest of the ride home passed in a blur, Will riding the waves of his pleasure as he struggled not to come. Hannibal’s grip on the steering wheel grew gradually tighter as Will grew louder until he finally sped into their driveway. Will excitedly pulled his pants back up and tucked himself in. He wanted Hannibal to be the one to finally undress him fully. 

 

They walked wordlessly through the house to their bedroom. Will toed off his shoes and socks while Hannibal did the same and removed his tie and jacket, draping them neatly across the back of a chair. Then he turned around and advanced on Will, who grinned and walked backwards as if trying to escape. He wasn’t, not only was there nowhere to run, but he liked how riled Hannibal became whenever he had to chase Will down. 

 

Sure enough, Hannibal growled as Will retreated into the bathroom and out of sight, and it wasn’t a moment later that Hannibal stalked into the bathroom purposefully, pressing him against the wall of mirror as he claimed his lips hungrily. 

 

Will sighed into the kiss, hot and possessive as it was. His hands went immediately to Hannibal’s hair, and a leg curled around Hannibal’s hip, held there by Hannibal’s tight grip against his thigh. Will hoped there would be bruises. 

 

After a moment, Hannibal pulled back, a ferocity in his eyes that had Will moaning and chanting  _ yesyesyes _ . Hannibal flipped him around and pressed his chest against Will’s back, grinding his erection into Will’s pert bottom as he ducked his head to nibbled on Will’s throat. “Oh...oh god Hannibal.” Will moaned, pliant in Hannibal’s arms. 

 

“Look, Will.” Hannibal murmured as he slipped the jacket off of Will’s shoulders to toss on the ottoman and began to unbutton his shirt. Will watched with hooded eyes as Hannibal undressed him. He’d never watched himself be undressed before, and it brought an entire new level of eroticism to the activity. He watched as Hannibal unwrapped him, revealing more and more flesh with each button undone, tweaking his nipples until they were red and puffy just to hear Will gasp and arch against his body. 

 

Hannibal slid a hand down Will’s chest to his belly, where he’d left his mark so many years ago. How far they’d come since then. How far indeed. Will nearly sobbed as Hannibal’s hand slipped unceremoniously into the front of his pants, like it belonged there. Which it absolutely did. Will bucked into his grip, but Hannibal withdrew his hand, only to unbutton and unzip his pants and let them fall in a heap on the floor. 

 

Will tented the front of his boxer briefs obscenely, a damp circle where the head of his cock leaked unrelentingly. Hannibal was still mostly dressed behind him, and Will could see his hands on his skin like ownership and he reached back with his own hands to grip at Hannibal, but was intercepted. “Hands on the glass, Will.”

 

He complied, sweaty palms streaking the pristine mirrors as he leaned against it, Hannibal gripping his hips tightly and tugging them backwards, kicking his legs apart. Hannibal slid Will’s underwear down to his thighs and Will faintly registered the click of a cap before there were slick fingers pressing against his entrance. They did this often enough that Will’s muscles had learned to open easily, to surrender to Hannibal’s intrusion. The mirror fogged slightly as Will panted against it, but he could still make out the desperation in his own face, the arousal. All he could feel were Hannibal’s fingers inside him, Hannibal’s fingers gripping his hip, the rasp of Hannibal’s clothes against his thighs, and his throbbing, aching cock, hanging untouched between his legs. 

 

Will dropped his head and closed his eyes to the sensation, tilting his hips back to meet Hannibal’s fingers. It was only a moment before a sharp smack jerked his head up, eyes wild and confused. His ass stung but the pain had gone directly to his cock. “I told you to watch, dear boy.” Hannibal reprimanded, managing somehow to sound both alluring and reproachful. 

 

Will licked lips that were red and kiss-swollen. “Again...” He whispered. This was new. A lot about this night was new. 

 

Hannibal arched an eyebrow and groped the cheek he’d slapped, Will hissing in delight. He smirked then, and spanked him again, harder this time and Will outright moaned, clenching down on the fingers still inside him. Hannibal raked blunt fingernails cruelly up his reddened skin as Will cried out before hitting him once more. 

 

Will breathed heavily, pupils blown wide with lust as Hannibal withdrew his fingers and flipped him around for the second time, pressing him back against the mirror. Hannibal inserted a thigh between Will’s to pin him there as he began to unbutton his shirt. It was discarded carelessly, similarly with his pants and underwear before he slicked himself up. Will watched him with wide eyes, as if seeing Hannibal for the first time. His strong shoulders, his broad chest, covered generously in greying hair only slightly darker than the hair on his head. There was a kind of raw masculinity so cleverly hidden beneath tailored suits that Will now marvelled at. 

 

Will wasn’t slight, but he felt dwarfed by Hannibal, and his stomach fluttered with the realization. Almost as if guessing his train of thought, Hannibal reached behind Will’s thighs and hoisted him up against the mirror. Will’s hands flew to Hannibal’s shoulders and wrapped his legs around him instinctively, marvelling at the bulge of his biceps and the corded muscle of his back, visible in the reflection of the vanity mirror behind him. 

 

Hannibal pressed into Will with a stuttering breath, moaning as Will’s rim twitched around his cock as it relaxed to let him in. “Darling Will...” Hannibal breathed, waiting until Will relaxed, signalling that he could move. Hannibal began a relentless pace, both of them too far gone to be satisfied by slow lovemaking. Hannibal pistoned his hips, fucking up into Will with purpose, their breaths mingling in fevered pants, Will’s hands carding through the hair on his chest as he gave himself over to sensation. 

 

Hannibal was similarly gone, mumbling words against Will’s neck, only some of which were in English. “Beautiful boy...gorgeous...my love...perfect boy...my Will...”

 

His hair had fallen in his face, ashen-grey locks obscuring his vision. Will could feel the bite of Hannibal’s watch against his thigh. Hannibal’s cologne was all he could smell, elegant and refined. His cock was rubbing between their bellies, rubbing against Hannibal’s furred abdomen in delicious friction. His sweat-slick skin was sliding against the mirror with every thrust and Will thought he could die like this. “OH! Oh fuck, oh fuck, daddy please, please!” He gasped, digging his heels into the small of Hannibal’s back as if he were a horse to spur. 

 

Suddenly, his words caught up to him and Will gasped, eyes flying open and staring at Hannibal in horror. “Oh god. Hann-”

 

“Shhh, Will.” Hannibal interrupted, his thrusts never faltering, never stuttering. “Daddy’s got you.” 

 

Will’s breath hitched, his cock jumping between them before he came in long, hard pulses. Will felt his vision blur as his climax overtook him in great contractions that wracked his entire body. His toes curled, his hole clenched, his hands clawed at Hannibal’s shoulders, his arms, anywhere he could reach. Hannibal fucked him through it, groaning at the way Will clung to his cock so sweetly, clenching down on it. It was only a few more thrusts before Hannibal bit into the meat of Will’s shoulder and came as well. He pulsed inside of Will, filling him with his release and Will weakly tried to tighten around him to milk every last drop from him, even though he was sore and oversensitive. 

 

Hannibal held him that way for a moment, enjoying the closeness and pressing loving kisses to the side of his neck, before he adjusted his grip and picked Will up, carrying him to the counter. Will slumped against the cool granite countertop, wincing at the way Hannibal’s come leaked out of him, no matter how hard he clenched down to keep it in. Hannibal wet a washcloth with warm water and wiped their chests down before cleaning between Will’s legs and his own. “Thanks.” Will offered sleepily, and Hannibal nodded, picking him up again, despite his protests, and carrying him to bed. 

 

“I told you Will, Daddy’s got you.” He repeated, tugging Will to his chest and wrapping them in a thin sheet. It was too warm for anything heavier.

 

Will waited a moment, to see if anything else was forthcoming, but Hannibal stayed silent. “Should we...talk about this?” Will ventured tentatively. 

 

Hannibal exhaled softly, nosing into Will’s curls. “If you would like.” He offered. “You find it arousing. It would appear I do as well.” He said with a small shrug. 

 

Will raised his head from Hannibal’s chest to look him in the eyes, “You really don’t mind?” He asked skeptically. Hannibal shook his head and leaned forward to kiss Will’s forehead. 

 

“I do not.” He agreed. “I would be open to exploring it further, in fact.” 

 

Will blushed again, but smiled. “Alright... _ Daddy _ .” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](yggdrastiles.tumblr.com)


End file.
